


I have a proposition for you, Dwarf...

by orphan_account



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Captive, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mirkwood Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want, elf?"</p><p>"Tell me what your company is doing here, and I'll unlock those chains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Why should I tell  _you_ anything, elf?"

 

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-A54CenyD8p4/UT1-5MdPOZI/AAAAAAAAAYA/TfVBSy15vEo/s1600/photo+copy+3.JPG)

  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  



	2. Colored and Edited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a few edits, and colored it in! Also, check out the fanfic written by Hayyah2000!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Hayyah2000's fanfic;
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10807641/1/unlock-the-chains

 

"Do you want to get out of those chains?"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the lovely fanfic that Hayyah2000 wrote on fanfiction.net!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10807641/1/unlock-the-chains
> 
> Questions? Concerns? please message me on here or post on my tumblr!
> 
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/music234


End file.
